The popularity of the Internet, coupled with the increasing capabilities of personal/mobile electronic devices, has provided consumers with the ability to enjoy multimedia content almost anytime and anywhere. For example, live content (e.g., sports events) and video on demand (VOD) content (e.g., television shows and movies) can be streamed via the Internet to personal electronic devices (e.g., computers, mobile phones, Internet-enabled televisions, etc.). Various types of personal electronic devices are available to consumers. Different devices may have different screen sizes and may be compatible with different audio formats, video formats, streaming protocols, wireless connection speeds, etc.
Numerous streaming video services provide access to television program and movie streams. Such streams can be viewed on electronic devices, such as computers, tablets, smartphones, etc. Thus, media consumption via online streaming has become commonplace. Online streaming can also be used to view user-generated content instead of, or in addition to, television programs and movies. For example, a user can capture a live or pre-recorded stream using a camera on their mobile phone and upload the captured stream to a website. Some websites permit a user or a content provider to create a video “channel” that streams pre-recorded content generated by the user or content provider for viewing by other users. When a user has not generated a large amount of content, the viewers of the personal video channel may find the channel to be boring and/or repetitive. In addition, a content provider may have insufficient content to create a dedicated video channel for a narrow content preference (e.g., a movie studio may have content to create a “comedy” channel, but may have insufficient content to create a “1970s comedies” channel).